Shin Dragonball
by Duopierce
Summary: An action epic based on Akira Toriyama's original Dragonball Manga.
1. Legends

**Dragonball – Tale 520 "Legends"**

A little, fresh Hydrangea plant waved in the wind lightly. Small, green hands came over it, scooping up higher and closer to its stem. These hands belonged to a young Namek'jin, small body was squatting over this plant. His face was tight, his gaze was intent, and his focus was deep.

Then something stirred him. The boy stood up and brushed his hands off against each other, and looked ever at the single house at the other side of the field. He walked, with relaxed posture, to this house.

Around this aged gray half-sphere of a house, were rough blades of blue grass. Sometimes it was short, and sometimes in tufts. Just a few yards beyond this house started a thicket of trees, which stretched all the way around the outer edge of the half football field sized field, which ended with a lake. The waters were lime green and translucent, full of tiny creatures and sunlight. 2 suns actually decorated the sky, making it occasional that night came for any portion of the planet. Usually about 5 hours a week, varying little on your location of residence.

At any rate, the boy had finally come to this dwarf of a home, and stepped into it. Inside were two young Namek'jins which could have been his twins, also wearing light blue shirts with matching pants and teal belts. Sitting in the center was an older Namek'jin. An elder possibly, or soon to be? Who knows. The boy who had just entered sat down next to the other young ones.

"Ah…Heron. How are the Hydrangea's doing?" the elder asked, talking at a very slow pace.

"Fine, Papa. Can we hear the story now?" asked the first boy, who was revealed to be named 'Heron.' His brothers quickly nodded in excitement and agreement.

"Ah, yes…it's time. As all of you were born within minutes, and have all reached the age of two digits, I can share with you that which I have promised for years." Evenly parted on shelves spacing the circular house were three large, old, dust-ridden scrolls. Each young Namek'jin picked one up and set them to Papa's side.

"Heh…eager, are we?" he asked as they sat down again. Papa picked up the scroll set nearest to him and slowly unrolled it onto his lap.

"Now pay attention…once I start, I am going to go through the entire scroll. Don't let your focus drift." he warned. They all nodded together and held their gazes on him. There was a long pause as Papa reviewed the information. And now, he began.

"The following recounts the history of our world known as Namek, starting over 2,000 years ago…

_-Chapter of the Great Elder-_

_1A Great Cataclysm has befallen Namek. Our once lush and full culture is falling apart. Hydrangeas are becoming scarce and I have been searching for water for nearly 4 days now. I don't know if anyone else is alive anymore…_

_ 2I am the last one left. The Dragon Clan sent out a child – Their last Scion. He may be able to help if I do not survive…I cannot believe our race may die. However, I have foreseen an end to this drought in the near future. I will pray for it to be truth._

_3The Drought has cleared and I have begun reproducing. I have 2 young Children now. I pray for strength to continue bringing more Namek'jins into this world._

_-Chapter of Nail-_

_1I write on the Great Elders behalf, as he grows too old to further document. I am still young, but he has brought 93 of us into this world, and spread out to 7 villages. All of us work hard to restore the Hydrangea. Peace be upon Namek_

_2The Great Elder has successfully given birth to 125 Namek'jins at this point. I have trained in the ancient arts, and am this worlds only true warrior. May my strength protect the elder, as he has been experiencing terrible foresights._

_3We are being invaded by a group of aliens trying to gather the Dragonballs. They have already taken 2 villages. I fear the Great Elders time is near…there is little we can do now…even my power does not match this evil…_

With that, Papa rolled up and set down the first scroll, pulling up the next one and quickly unrolling it. The Young ones had all but lost attention, and were captivated by the short but intriguing journal-like entries.

_-Chapter of Moori-_

_1Much has happened…Nail and the Great Elder have passed. The Great Elder succumbed to old age, while Nail assimilated himself into another warrior for a battle. The space emperor known as "Freeza" covered Namek with death and chaos. Heroes from Earth came and stood against him, but all fell until the "Legendary Super Saiya'jin came forward. His incredible power…brought an end to Freeza. Unfortunately, our world was crushed. Thanks to Porunga and "Shenlong" we have been able to find another world, which is a near match for our old one. In another scroll, I have documented the techniques and style of this "Legendary Super Saiya'jin" with the help of a Namek'jin named "Piccolo"._

_2Having taken up the place of Great Elder, I have chosen to delegate the right to reproduce to the 6 elders before me. Having spread out once again into 7 Villages with 7 Dragonballs, they are allowed to spawn 7 children a year. Soon this New World will flourish with Namek'jin and Hydrangea, which we work hard to cultivate._

Papa rolled up this scroll and set it aside then held the other one up, which was in blue paper, as opposed to brown.

"This…this one is not to be read. It is the scroll of the Legendary Super Saiya'jin. We have no need for such teachings right now…"

"Wait…" Heron stood up, "Is that the end of it all? Is there no more to…our history?" the boy seemed shaken up a bit by much of the tale, but overall fascinated and intrigued.

"Sorry. No one ever added after this, and chose to store them deep and away. That last entry was 1987 years ago." Papa responded as he put them back in their respective displays.

"How did you get them, papa?" Lingote, Heron's brother, stood up, raising his hand to the air.

"Heh, I'm sorry. I forgot to say that Moori…is my fathers fathers father. I took the scrolls at my own leisure…though some didn't like it. But they will never find us here, in our peaceful land. Now, let's go out and play!" Papa led the young ones outside, though turned back in for just a second.

"_Something is wrong here…but, maybe I'm just imagining things. I have been blessed with 3 great children…and I **will **protect them._"

**Next: Why...like this? **

**------------------------------------------------------ **

The Original Manga "Dragonball" by Akira Toriyama ended at 519 Chapters. As this is an intended add on to the Dragonball Manga, I carry on the chapter numbers right where he left off. You have to be a pretty solid Dragonball fan to understand much or any of this chapter.


	2. Nothing like this

**Dragonball – Tale 521 "Nothing like this…"**

Heron lay in the blue grass of a great big meadow surrounded by trees. This was only a few hundred yards from his home, but it could not be seen in the least. The Suns had lined up in such a way that it was nearly dark, and the stars were somewhat visible. The air was warm and sweet, as it often was in the region. Even at night, it was very warm so that one could be barefoot without trouble at all, with the soft soil beneath your feet.

The young Namek'jin had fallen asleep quite peacefully, and lay in such an encompassing peace…his entire life had been like this. For 10 years, living with his brothers and Papa without ever seeing another Namek'jin ever. It was a perfect existence considering the condition the world was in…

But something was tickling the young ones nose…and slowly his eyelids slowly opened up. He stood up languidly and looked over in the direction of his home. It was decorated with an orange glow and the billowing of smoke.

"Wh-what's happening! Papa!" Heron's small feet pounded against the grass as he ran to the meadow edge. His sheltered little mind could not comprehend what may be happening, but his intelligence provided proper alarm. He entered the trees and dashed faster than he ever knew he could. Soon, bright flames came into sight in the trees.

"Ahh!" he stopped suddenly as the Hydrangeas above him appeared to be in flames. He hesitated for a moment as sweat beat down his face. Finally, he decided to take the risk. He dashed through the portion of the woods covered by fire and soon came out behind his house. It was cracked apart and crumbled into itself.

Heron wanted to scream, but somehow felt a force tell him not to. He jumped onto the rubble and began shuffling it around. He found the blue scroll, which somehow held itself together. It was half his body length and massive to his hands, but he picked it up with both arms and held it to him. He climbed higher and saw Papa and 2 strange figures standing out in the field.

"P-papa?" he whimpered. The figures were huge…they seemed kind of Namek'jin looking…yet somehow different. He could feel evil emitting from their aura's…

"Rrraahhh!" Papa threw himself forward and swung his arm into the shorter of the two figures. It did not budge from the blow and slowly Papa removed his arm, shivering in fear.

Heron then noticed…two small figures lying near the water. He could tell…they were not alive.

"N…no…NO!" Heron screamed out from his heart. His two brothers, whom he loved, with all his heart, were crumbled…destroyed…**dead.**

Papa swung his head around, "Heron! Run!" but before he could take another step, and arm stabbed through his chest, throwing blood and organs out onto the soil. And before another moment passed, it withdrew. Papa fell into the mess of his own insides, and felt little more.

But Heron knew better than to disobey. Before he even saw Papa fall forward, he had turned around and dashed into the flaming forest once again. He hugged the blue scroll and seemed to pass through the thickened flames totally unscathed.

But now he could feel eyes on him, and heeding an intuition unknown, he jumped and rolled to the right, as the ground where he was exploded. His head thumped against the trunk of a large tree. He wasted no time and scrambled around it, leaping into a football field length stretch of thick shrubbery, full of thorns and prickling objects. His drive to live made his body numb to this pain and he crawled through it, even managing to protect the scroll yet.

Above him, one of the figures from before raised a hand, which took on a vibrant white glow. As it swung its arm, Heron felt his arms give out and he fell into a well-disguised hole. As the shrubbery above him burst into flames, he was about 20 feet below the surface, unconscious.

"Hnn…" Heron stirred in the darkness, and came to from his nightmare riddled sleep. He found the scroll somehow still in good condition lying next to him. The young Namek'jin stood up and picked it up, looking up to the now slightly lighter sky through the hole far above him. Taking a foothold, he somehow managed to pull himself out and into the charred remains of what was his hiding place before.

He wasted no time in running back to his destroyed home. The flaming forest had dried out and wasn't too horribly damaged as he jumped over branches and fallen trees. His house looked no different as he passed by, dropping the Scroll next to it. The young Namek'jin finally came to his fallen father…

"N-no…" his eyes welled up with tears as he turned Papas head, looking into the cold, dead face. "It wasn't…it wasn't supposed to be like this…nothing like this…"

And he lay over his father and wept. He wept for his life, his family, everything he ever known and loved and spent time with was gone. He cried for a long time.

But even when his crying stopped, his heart would not. His heart would not stop crying. The tears of his soul did not stop flowing, and it was to be that way evermore.

Heron pulled his father's remains to the waters edge and lined him up by his burnt beyond recognition sons. He kneeled and folded his hands in front of him, speaking a short prayer. After which, he pushed the bodies into the water.

He stood and watched them float out and eventually sink into the water. Even after they were beyond sight, he stared at where he had last saw them and fought the tears of his soul.

And when he was ready, Heron walked through the torn up field of Hydrangeas and picked up the blue scroll again, and started walking into the woods once more.

He walked for days upon days, looking for nothing in particular and finding nothing in particular. Walking under the suns, walking across grass and rocks and hills, through forests, through hills, through the trials of his own mind.

And never did his mind forget the scroll he carried with him. The unstudied ancient arts of the Legendary Super Saiya'jin. His heart felt as though this was a blessing given to him, the means to settle the vengeance he could never forget. The forgiveness he would never allow himself for being too weak to stop them, and for not being there to die with them. Suicide rattled through his mind, and hate beyond what he ever knew. An existence once filled with love feeling nothing but hate. And the face of his Papa, lying the dirt.

It was when Heron came across a strange hole in the side of a large hill did his feet meet rest.

"_Don't worry Papa…Lingote…Caracol …I will come to you with good news…_"

**Next: A journey's beginning.**


	3. Frigid Submergance

**Dragonball – Tale 522 "Frigid Submergence."**

The nerves in Heron's face danced with a cooling sensation as he plunged himself into a body of water, to which no end could be seen. He opened his eyes and looked into the depths of which he was engulfed by. The bottom only went about 35 feet deep, and hundreds of small, fish-like organisms danced about one another in schools. Most chose to clear a path before Heron arrived, but some bigger organisms brushed closely against his stomach, face, and legs.

Heron had taken it upon himself to explore the entire area as far as possible from whence he came, and found that he was on a 5 by 5-kilometer island. This was awfully small when compared to a continent or nation, but for one Namek'jin this was an awful lot of space. In fact, he was perfectly fine exploring, living off of, and training on it for a full 14 years.

The Namek'jin child had grown up. He now stood at an impressive 6'7" and was a medium build, but with very defined muscles and features. He wore a navy blue long sleeved gi with a dark blue belt, an outfit that well suited his deep, healthy green and yellow skin. Yes, he had taken great care of his body through its development and lacked nothing it the physical. However, his mind was still ragged, torn, and vengeful. But he had also gained great intelligence, and would put it to great use.

It was recently he realized he had learned everything he could from the scroll of the Legendary Super Saiya'jin, and thought back on one part of the destroyed scrolls that piqued his interest. It had taken him years to piece it together, but he realized that the Dragonballs had wish granting capabilities, and that they may very well still exist. This gave him great optimism and hope, to restore his family to the living realm and continue with the life he once had.

And so, he now journeyed through the water to find the next piece of land. Lucky for him, he had done a substantial amount of underwater training, as it trained his movements in a way the surface could not. By-productively, he could now sustain himself for up to 12 minutes on one breath. Paired with the plethora of amazing combat skills and specialized techniques he had achieved, he felt confident that nothing could stand between him and the ancient Namek'jin spheres.

Ironically, now was the time for his first opposition. As Heron kicked through the crisp, relaxing water, a large predator of the sea's, perhaps resembling…an overgrown piranha. It was at least 8 times his size, and equipped with some massive teeth. It came up behind Heron with silent speed, ready to take off a leg or two for the first bite.

Our Namek'jin, however, had become aware of this long ago. Just as the creature's jaw clamped down, Heron yanked his feet from its range and twisted around, grabbing a couple of its top teeth. It paused for a moment and then opened up its mouth. Heron set his feet in its mouth and held the mouth open, and smirked…

Out of the still surface a bit of green began to rise…Heron rose from the water and stepped up onto dry land. With that, he pulled up that (now dead) gigantic fish-creature and dragged the thing over his right shoulder using one hand like it was nothing. Of course, it was easily 500 lbs. And yet he wasn't bothered. As it tussled along behind him, Heron walked across this treeless piece of land, noticing several plateaus about the place. He had only gone a few miles, and yet wondered how the landscape could be so different. He also noticed that it was much cooler here, and that he'd never felt the air this cold before, with one exception.

He continued to ponder these thoughts as the air bit at his wet skin. After a few minutes of walking, he came to a stop and looked down off the huge cliff edge he had approached. It was easily 500 feet tall. At the bottom Heron could make out several Namek'jin houses and tree's scattered about. Without more than a moment of hesitation, He swung the fish-creature over and in front of him, stood on it, and then pushed off the cliff.

As he plummeted through the air, Heron carefully analyzed the speed of his drop. Every Namek'jin had quickly taken notice of this odd sight and stopped what they were doing. About 400 Feet down, Heron jumped off the fish and let it drop on his own. Its dead weight crashed into the dirt and created a nice break in Heron's fall as he landed on it. He still ended up on his butt, however so he was unharmed and quickly stood up, and brushed himself off. Not one of the Villagers was left unaware, and quickly began to come towards him. Heron casually approached these that were the first Namek'jins he had seen for 14 years. It didn't seem to faze him in the least, as much as they were dumbfounded and confused.

"H-Hello? Who…who are you?" The first Namek'jin that came upon him asked hesitantly. Heron, however, walked right past, and paid no attention to him. Several more just kind of…scooted out of his way as he walked into the village. They hadn't a clue what to make of this, and simply took no action other than staring.

Soon, Heron came about the Village houses. Although he walked a fairly straight path, his eyes darted about, and he spotted the biggest, most impressive of the houses. He walked straight in, despite the various onlookers, and stepped in. This was the home of the Village Elder, who sat alone at a table, looking over a scroll of some kind.

"Tchuu…" Heron immediately cleared this throat. His voice box had little use over his life, and the mere sensation of trying to talk shocked him a bit.

"H-Hello…Elder. I am an outsider, and I've come to talk. My name is Heron." The Elder was a bit surprised at his uninvited guest, but didn't seem too upset. He set his book aside and instructed Heron to take a seat across from him.

"This is Sub-Village 8 of the "Kansa" Grand Village. Tell me, young one…where do you come from? What has brought you here?" The Elder asked. Heron was filled with wonder at the impracticality of the Villages name. It seemed so…manufactured and monotonous.

"Ahem…" Heron cleared his throat again, "I came from an Island several miles from here…I left that place for the first time in my life earlier today. This was the first place of Civilization I found."

"I see…you say an Island several miles away? In what direction?" The Elder questioned.

"I'm…not sure? My sense of direction hasn't developed well, as I've lived alone for 14 years. I could probably lead you back if need be. I'd estimate it as a 12 Kilometer walk followed by a 5 Kilometer swim."

"Interesting…I've heard of no Namek'jins within that range. The nearest point of Civilization is supposed to be 25 Kilometers southwest." The Elder paused for a moment, "You say you lived alone for 14 years? Elaborate upon that.'

"Yes…I am 24 years of age. The others…left 14 years ago. The island is only about 5 by 5 Kilometers. My intention for leaving is to find something…" Heron looked down for a moment. Although he was full of confidence before, he suddenly felt small amongst all of this 'talk' he was so unused to. Even when with his family, he'd been the least talkative for the most part.

"What is it you seek?"

"Something called 'Ryu-Tamas'." Heron looked up and into the Elders eyes. The Older Namek'jin seemed to stumble over his own breath.

**Next: Conditions to be met. **


End file.
